


Neo Comedy Tweetfiction

by Liana_DS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Comedy, Tweetfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Weekend tweetfiction. Kebodohan yang dituangkan dalam kurang dari 140 karakter.





	

[ANAK KOTA]

“Ini tidak wangi.” Mark mengendus asap obat nyamuk bakar. “Memang bukan pewangi.” Jaehyun tertawa dan Mark melongo. “Lho, Haechan bilang—“

.

[INSIDEN KERIPIK]

“Minta keripik.” “Tidak.” Chenle menekan ‘unggah’ pada ponsel manajer dan wajah _mewek_ Renjun yang hina di _encore_ menghias _official_ SNS NCT.

.

[SELAMAT MAKAN]

“Aku dari Jepang.” Seorang _fans_ memperkenalkan diri. Terkejut dan kagum, Winwin lantas menyapa ramah dalam bahasa Yuta. “ _Ittadakimasu.”_

_._

[KURANG BERSYUKUR]

“ _Hyeong_ cari apa?” tanya Haechan malam itu di ruang makan. “Peninggi badan,” jawab Johnny. Esoknya, Haechan belajar beladiri _._

_._

[VERSI MINI]

 _Headline_ media kadang gila. Jeno dan Jisung sampai terpingkal-pingkal melihat foto mereka di artikel berjudul _‘Super Junior D &E Menyusut?!’_.

.

[AKU NORMAL]

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang memasak buat para _member_. “Rasanya seperti sudah berkeluarga,” ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Taeyong mundur lima meter.

.

[BAWA PERASAAN]

Jaemin menangis di depan layar televisi. Ten kira gara-gara drama romantis, ternyata karena _encore stage_ NCT Dream.

.

[SALAH UNIT]

Sama terharu dengan Jaemin, Ten menggulung kertas jadi mikrofon. “Aku sangat berterima kasih pada _fans_ kami—“ “YANG _MEMBER_ DREAM AKU!”

.

[ARTIS NARSIS]

Doyoung masuk ruang tengah dan langsung menyerang Ten. “Oi, tenang, Bung, aku—“ “ITU POSTER _LIMITLESS-_ KU YANG KAUGULUNG!”

.

[KUKIRA CAPEK]

Bermuka kusut, Yuta mengajak Hansol pergi minum. “Aku stres menunggu _Hyeong_ debut.” Urung cemas, Hansol menyusul Haechan latihan beladiri.

.

[MUKA BAYI]

“ _Hyeong_ ,” Kun bercermin di ruang latihan, “aku masih cocok debut di Dream tidak? Kan Dream lagi _hit._ ” Latihan beladiri Hansol berlanjut.

.

[MASIH LAMA]

“Sabar, Hansol,” Taeil menepuk pundak rekannya yang baru curhat, “SM akan mendebutkan grup 2018 nanti. Tanya Lami dan Goeun, deh.”

***

**TAMAT**


End file.
